Patrome
Patricia's P.O.V We all sat in couples as they had called a house meeting. Fabian and Nina were holding hands and were sort of concealing it behind their legs but everyone saw it. Amber had her head on Alfie's shoulder and he had his arm around her. Mara and Mick sat with their backs straight, very formal obviously on Mara's command. I looked around. Was I the only lonely person? I was wrong I noticed Jerome sitting at the other end of the room. Sometimes it feels like we are the only two people in the room. They describe that as true love. Surely Jerome and I aren't in love, are we. In a situation he always stands next to me and I sort of like it. I like his hair. Either perfect or just plain messy I always seem to like it. He looked at me I smiled and waved he copied me. Jerome's P.O.V For some reason we are all at this stupid meeting. I had been planning to play a video game with Alfie. I miss our old friendship, before him and Amber became love birds. I don't just miss him I'm jealous of what he and Amber have and I want it. Even now they were giggling and kissing. Why cant I have that. I'm the only single guy inthe house and Mara is clearly not interested. Wait a minute Patricia just waved at me. I waved back. I'd admitted that she was cute to Alfie and Fabian on the way to playing football the other day. Do I'' really like Patricia? Well we always stand together and stuff. Maybe I should get us alone for a minute and see for myself. I cant tell if we are with the rest of Sibuna. I guess if you think about it joining Sibuna I've got to see what she is really like and in all honesty I like her but does she like me? Reality Trudy: Okay we are going to have a house captain, you can nominate yourself or somebody else Amber: I nominate my Alfie Lewis Alfie: Thanks babe, if I win you can be Mrs.Captain Amber: Yay a title ''They cuddled even more now. Jerome looked in disgust. Patricia: I nominate myself Jerome: I second that She looked at him with his cute grin. She broke her cold Patricia look and replaced it with a smile. '' Trudy: Anyone else? ''There was just plain silence. Trudy: Well looks like no more to discuss. Dismissed. Amber turned to Alfie about to go into serious discussion. Jerome wandered over to Patricia. Patricia: Hey thanks there Jerome: No problem. Patricia: Do you want to help me with this campaign Jerome: Sure sure Patricia: Cool She went to walk away but before she could Jerome grabbed her arm gently. Patricia: Yeah Jerome: Meet me tonight inthe hall at ten Yesssss Patrome! You guys have to tell me what you think and what I should put next. Thanks for reading. Pucktana88 xx ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fanfic Category:Patrome Story